


Rimpuile, sekoa, ei otteeni natise

by paarmageddon



Category: Tuntematon sotilas
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paarmageddon/pseuds/paarmageddon
Summary: Lehto saa huonoja uutisia ja Määttä yrittää auttaa.





	Rimpuile, sekoa, ei otteeni natise

**Author's Note:**

> Kuuntelin Happoradion Sinun vaikka hajoat, ja mulle tuli hirmuiset Lehto & Määttä brotp fiilikset. Kyseisestä kappaleesta myös ficin otsikko. Toinen Tuntematon- kirjasta sain ficciin Lehdon "perheen".

Määttä ei odottanut Lehdon istuvan hänen viereensä ja jopa murahtavan tervehdykseksi. Määttä vastasi hymähdyksellä, jonka saattoi tulkita ystävällismieliseksi. Hän repi maasta heiniä ja litisti yhden korren hampaidensa väliin.  
Lehto ei oikeastaan ikinä halunnut veistellä, mutta se sopi Määtälle hyvin. Nytkään hän ei sanonut mitään, vaan avasi rapistellen paperilappua, joka näytti kirjeeltä. Määttä oli ihmeissään, kun sivusilmällä vilkuili miehen puuhia.  
Hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt Lehdon saavan kirjettä. Ei Määttä itsekään niitä usein saanut, mutta oli varma, ettei Lehdolle ollut kukaan lähettänyt kertaakaan kirjettä sinä aikana, kun oli miehen tuntenut. Ei hän tietenkään sanonut mitään. Miksi ärsyttää toista turhaan? 

Määttäkään ei välittänyt liiallisesta keskustelusta. Kyllä hän ihan mielellään kuunteli, kun joku puhui, saattoi myönnelläkin jos asia oli kovinkin rehellistä ja suoraa. Itse hän kuitenkin puhui vain, kun koki juttunsa julkituomisen pakolliseksi tai aihe oli erityisen mieluinen. 

Luonnosta ja sen ilmiöistä hän olisi kyllä pitänyt haastaa. Mutta aina kun hän aloitti tuosta aiheesta, ei kukaan tuntunut jatkavan tai joku käänsi sen vitsiksi. Se ei haitannut, kyllä hän saattoi olla hiljaakin. Ja kun hän oli yksin, hän sai ajatella mitä tahtoi. Joskus hän eksyi omiin ajatuksiinsa niin pitkiksi ajoiksi, että huomasi olleensa pukahtamatta sanaakaan koko päivänä ja oma ääni tuntui vieraalta kun se korahtaen kajahti kurkusta.

Ainoa joka häntä silloin tällöin kuunteli, oli Lahtinen. He puhuivat vastavuoroisesti, Määttä mietiskellen luonnon merkityksellisyyksiä, kuten vaikka revontulia. Miten moiset valot taivaalle tulivat? Lahtinen tiesi paljon ja hän selitti kärsivällisesti, että revontulet johtuivat jostakin aurinkotuulesta… ja enempää Määttä ei enää muistanut. Lahtinen vuorostaan kertoi Määtälle, mikä tässä maailmassa ja yhteiskunnassa mätti. Aluksi Määttä ei ollut perustanut Lahtisen puheista, mutta kunnioitti tämän intohimoa ja paloa. Se kun häneltä itseltään uupui. Lopulta hän oli alkanut ymmärtää Lahtisen näkökulmia ja odotti jo seuraavaa kertaa kun pääsisi kuuntelemaan hänen kiihkeästi lausumia totuuksiaan. 

Määttä oli jo kauan sitten tajunnut, että elämään kannatti suhtautua sopuisalla välinpitämättömyydellä. Silloin pienet vastoinkäymiset eivät hetkauttaneet, ja nyt kun sotaan oli jouduttu, oli sekin helpompi kestää. Jos hän joskus sattui nakertamaan kyntensä nysiksi ja sormensa vereslihalle, se johtui tietenkin vain siitä, että se oli huono vanha tapa. Ei siitä, ettei hän ollut purrut kynsiään sitten 12-vuotispäivänsä ja häntä kauhistutti niin, ettei sydän meinannut pysyä rinnassa. 

Tuo hänen vieressään istuva mies taas oli kovin vihainen ja aina niin jäykkä, ja sota oli hänelle taas yksi korkea lihaa repivä piikkilanka-aita ylitettäväksi. Hän reagoi säpsähdellen ihmisten äkkinäisiin liikkeisiin, ja suuttui niistä silminnähden. Lehdolle oli tapahtunut jotakin, mikä oli tehnyt hänestä tuollaisen. Mutta Määttä ei ollut tyhmä –ei hän menisi asiasta ikinä kysymään. Eihän häntä oikeastaan edes kiinnostanut. 

Erityisen vihaiseksi Lehdon veti, jos hän ei ehtinyt naamioida säpsähtämistään johonkin tarkoitukselliseen liikkeeseen. Silloin hänen silmänsä paloivat mustina pitkään ja koko mies oli kuin äärimmilleen viritetty jousi. Joskus jousi vapautui pakostakin ja kuka ikinä sattuikaan olemaan tulilinjalla joutui kärsimään kaikki seuraukset. Yleensä se oli Riitaoja, jonka lapsellisuus ja pelokkuus tuntui ruokkivan Lehdon raivoa taukoamatta. 

Määttä ei joutunut kärsimään Lehdosta. Hän oli aina ollut hitaan rauhallinen toimissaan ja Lehto kai piti siitä. Heitä oli eriskummallinen kolmen kopla; Lehto, Määttä ja Rahikainen.  
He sopivat sillä tavalla hyvin yhteen, että Määttä oli hiljaa kun Lehto oli hiljaa. Rahikainen oli sitten se joka hoiti puhumisen. Hän jaksoi länkyttää helposti heidän kolmen edestä. Ei siinä, kyllä Rahikaisen ääntä sopi kuunnella, sen sointi ja rytmi miellytti korvaa. 

Lehto ja Rahikainen olivat molemmat sellaisia miehiä, jotka olivat oppineet ottamaan tilanteesta kuin tilanteesta hyödyn irti. Määttä ajatteli itsensäkin sellaiseksi. Siksi he usein siistissä ryhmässä vaivihkaa poistuivat rivistä ja palasivat sinne mukanaan ties minkälaista avua. Sota oli pelkkää kauheaa veristä pelleilyä, mutta Määttä ja Lehto tekivät taisteluissa osansa. Rahikainen otti kiinni sitten neuvottelutaidoillaan ja pitämällä komppanian muonissa. Se oli toimiva järjestelmä. Olihan tuo kolmikko pakostakin siinä lähentynyt. Kai Määttä olisi voinut kutsua Lehtoa ja Rahikaista veljikseen, jos tilanne olisi ollut eri eikä tuonut jokaisesta heidän vastenmielisimpiään piirteitä esiin.

Kerran Lehto oli äitynyt puheliaaksi ja maininnut jotakin perheestään… niin Määttä sen ainakin käsitti. Että oli ollut sisar ja veli, jotka olivat jollakin tapaa pitäneet hetken Lehdosta huolta. Eivät he Lehdolle mitään sukua olleet, mutta kuulemma hyviä ihmisiä. Marketta ja…. Toivoko sen miehen nimi oli ollut?

”Ainoat hyvät siinä sontakasassa,” Lehto oli murissut ja lusikoinut pakkinsa tyhjäksi. Määttä oli nyökytellyt ja Rahikainen melkein saanut länkyttävään turpaansa, kun oli kysynyt jotakin tuosta naishenkilöstä.

Nyt Lehto rypisteli kirjettä turhautuneena, huulet liikkuivat ja mies puhkui. Määttä pureskeli kortta ja kallisti päätään Lehdon suuntaan. Mitä se nyt oikein yhtä kirjettä noin ähki? Lehdon silmät olivat ahdistusta täynnä kun ne liikkuivat ylös alas paperia pitkin. Viimein Määtällekin valkeni. Eihän se ollut tavatonta ollenkaan kun sitä oikein ajatteli, mahtoiko mies ollut edes kansakoulun ensimmäistä luokkaa käynyt? 

”…Lehto.” Määttä aloitti, mutta melkein katui sitten. Lehdon pää kääntyi kiivaasti ja katseessa kyti jo tuttu raivon liekki. 

”No mitä?!” Lehto sylkäisi. 

”Sitä voan, notta kotoako kirjeen sait?” 

”Kuuluuko se sulle jotenkin?” 

Määttä huokaisi ja antoi olla.

”Eihän tuo. Lämpimikseni juttelen.”

”Voit lopettaa saman tein.”

Määttä tuhahti närkästyksissään, sylkäisi korren suustaan ja kaivoi taskustaan sätkärasian. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt sytyttää käärettä, kun Lehto jo ärähti: ”Perkele! Ei tästä saatanan räpellyksestä saa mitään selvää.”

Määttä hieroi leukaansa ja ojensi kättään kohti kirjettä. Lehto veti vaistomaisesti kirjettä lähemmäksi itseään.

”Annahan minulle.” Määttä katsoi päättäväisenä Lehtoa silmiin. Lehto oli kauan hiljaa ja tuijotti takaisin, kuin arvioiden saattoiko Määttään luottaa.

”Et kellekkään puhu,” hän sihahti näreissään lopulta.

Määttä pudisti päätään vähäeleisesti, tiiviisti katse edelleen Lehdon silmissä. ”Kellepä minä, ” hän lausahti sen verran turrasti, että Lehto näytti melkein siltä, että voisi hymyillä. Sitten hän kuitenkin puristi huulensa niin kapeaksi viivaksi, että oli kuin hänellä ei olisi ollut suuta ollenkaan. Mutta kirjeen hän ojensi Määtälle. Se oli selkeästi tärkeä.

Määttä selvitti kurkkuaan. Kirje oli lyhyt, ja käsiala oli yksinkertaista. Hän alkoi lausua tasaisella, yksitoikkoisella äänellä, hieman takellellen Lehdon valppaan tuijotuksen alla. Eihän hän mikään puhuja ollutkaan.

_Tampereella 18.8.1941_

_Lehto,  
Saa nähdä, saavuttaako tämä kirje sinua ikinä, mutta mikäli tavoittaa niin haluan uskoa että olet vielä hyvissä sielun ja ruumiin voimissa. En halua pitkittää asiaa, enkä luule että pidät pitkistä kirjeistä muutenkaan. En minäkään. Asia on sen laatuinen, ettet sitä muualta kuule. Liikuttaa se sinua tai ei, tahdon vain, että olet tietoinen." _

Voihan perkele, Määttä mietti, kun hän luki seuraavan lauseen.

_"Toivo on kaatunut."_

Määttä ehti tuskin viimeisen tavun loppuun kun Lehdon koko ruumis suorastaan vavahti. Hän ponnahti ylös ja repi kirjeen Määtän käsistä niin, että paperin kulma jäi Määtän kämmeneen. Määttä tuijotti sitä hetken typertyneenä. 

”Saatana!”

Kirous karkasi Lehdon hampaiden takaa, se oli värisevä ja tulvi nyt jotakin muuta kuin puhdasta vihaa. Määtän mielestä siinä oli jotakin samaa kuin kuolevien miesten viimeisissä murtuneissa valituksissa. 

Sen ei ollut tarkoitus päästä kuuluviin asti. 

Määttä avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotain, mutta mitä? Mikä hän ensinnäkään oli Lehdon kaltaista miestä lohduttamaan? Miksi hänen edes pitäisi?  
Jollain tavalla hän vain tunsi olevansa velvollinen. Kun oli asian mennyt julistamaan kuin mikäkin lahtari. Jos hän ei olisi ottanut kirjettä, Lehdolle tuo Toivo olisi vielä elossa. Ja kai Lehto loppujen lopuksi olisi kirjeen saanut itsekin tavattua. Nyt tuo mies astui pari askelta eteen, sitten taakse, kuin ansassa oleva eläin, kääntyi ympäri ja puristeli nyrkkejään. Hengitys kävi nopeana ja raskaana.

Sitten hän otti suunnaksi läheisen ryteikön ja rynnisti sinne Määtän katsoessa avuttomana hänen peräänsä. Hetken hän ajatteli jäävänsä siihen. Mutta jokin painoi hänen mieltään niin, että oli pakko nousta ja kömpiä Lehdon perään. Määtän askeleet olivat vikkelät ja hän saavutti isokokoisen miehen äkkiä. 

Kuulosti siltä, että Lehto oli joutunut tappeluun, niin hän kuulosti murahtelevalta ja puhkuvalta. Nyrkin ääni ei kuitenkaan vaikuttanut siltä, että se osui lihaan, se oli kumea ja tylppä eikä maiskahtava ja terävä. Lehto oli selinpäin Määttään ja iski nyrkkejään vuoron perään vasten paksurunkoista koivuparkaa, jonka tuohi joutui nyt kärsimään Lehdon raivonpuuskan. Puu kesti vankasti ja hiirenhiljaa. Määttä aikoi antaa Lehdon olla. Lehto oli vihainen… ja surullinen, vaikka ei olisi ikinä sitä myöntänyt. Tuo nyt oli hänen keinonsa. Kaikilla oli omansa. Parempi se oli puuta hakata…kuin Riitaojaa esimerkiksi.

Mutta sitten Lehto otti rungosta kaksin käsin kiinni ja taivutti päätään taaksepäin. 

Hän iski kallonsa koko voimalla vasten runkoa. Määttä säpsähti näylle, tuota hän ei ollenkaan odottanut. Hän osasi vain seistä tönöttää ja tuijottaa. 

Ja uudelleen.

Siinä vaiheessa Lehto menetti tasapainonsa, pää oli varmaan saanut niin kovan iskun että silmissä pimeni. Hän vajosi maahan. Se ei riittänyt, hän kampesi itsensä puusta tukea pitäen ylös ja löi päänsä uudestaan vasten runkoa. Koivun valkoinen tuohikerros alkoi saada tummanpunaista väriä, kuin joku olisi vedellyt sitä pitkin kuivalla pensselillä. Kun Lehto neljännen kerran kalautti päänsä koivuun, jokin Määtässä liikahti ikävästi. Eihän noin voinut tehdä, ei… ei ainakaan itselleen.

”Lopetahan!” Hänen suunsa sanoi ajattelematta.

Lehto säpsähti tutusti, kääntyi kuin peto. Siltä hän näyttikin, suu venyneenä irveeseen, hampaat purtuna niin tiukasti yhteen, että pian jokin niistä antaisi periksi. Suu melkein vaahtosi ja otsan ruhjeesta tihkui verta pitkin Lehdon kulmikkaita kasvoja.

Mutta Määttä ei pelännyt Lehtoa. Päinvastoin, hän suoristi selkänsä ja puhui rauhallisesti. Auttamassahan hän vain oli.

”Saahan sitä lyödä, mikä minä sen olen kieltämään. Mutta kun ei tuossa sinun touhussa ole mitään tolokkua! Ei itseään voi noin…”

Lehto olisi nauranut, jos ei olisi ollut niin vihasta kireä. Hänen nyrkkinsä olivat valkoiset ja ruumis tutisi.

”Mene nyt helvettiin siitä inisemästä! Saatanan vaivaiskoivu!”

Määttä huokaisi. Miten tuon voisi rauhoittaa? Ei puhe siihen tepsinyt, ei millään. 

Raakaa voimaa se totteli. Hän päätti yrittää. Sillä tavalla porotkin rauhoittuivat, kun piti sarvista kiinni ja odotti.

”Otan nyt kiinni, ” Määttä puuskahti, otti askeleen lähemmäs. Kuiva sammal räsähteli jalkojen alla. Nyt Lehto naurahti ivallisesti.

”Koita! Koita, saatana,” hänen hampaidensa välistä kuului. 

Määttä oli pienempi kuin Lehto, mutta se tarkoitti myös nopeampia liikkeitä. Lehto ei ehtinyt kuin hujauttaa nyrkkiään kerran miehen ohi kun Määttä oli jo hänen selkäpuolellaan ja kietoi kätensä tämän vartalon ympärille. Ensimmäisellä kerralla hän ei onnistunut, Lehto repi itsensä kevyesti irti Määtän otteessa, mutta kun Määttä yhä vain uudestaan kesti tarrata Lehtoon kiinni, alkoi mies väsyä. Varmaan pään saamilla osumillakin oli asiaan osansa, mutta lopulta Lehto ei jaksanut enää kammeta itseään pois Määtän otteesta. Lehto oli polvillaan, Määttä käsivarret tiukasti tuon ympärillä. Se oli eriskummallinen ja vääränlainen halaus. Lehto kiroili hiljaa, melkein nyyhkytti. Määttä tunsi, että Lehdon raivosta kankea ruumis alkoi pehmetä hänen otteessaan. Hän hellitti hieman.

”Otahan rauhassa.”

Silloin Lehto riuhtaisi itsensä irti niin nopeasti, että Määttä ei ehtinyt ottaa vastaan kun hän iski nyrkkinsä vasten pienemmän miehen silmäkulmaa. Toinen isku tuli takaraivoon ja Määttä käsitti lentäneensä selälleen ryteikköön. Terävät oksantyngät raapivat käsivarsia ja kasvoja. 

Hänen korvissaan soi ja silmissä maailma vavahteli. Kipu tuli vasta myöhemmin jomottavana aaltona pitkin vasenta kulmaa takaraivolle asti. Hän joutui hetken tuijottamaan taivasta ennen kuin pillin sointi korvissa lakkasi ja tilalle tuli lintujen sirkutus. Hän kokeili silmäkulmaansa, kosketus lähetti säkenöivää kipua pitkin koko päätä. Sormet sotkeutuivat tahmaisesta verestä. 

Lehto ei ollut käynyt hänen päälleen vaan lähtenyt takaisin konekiväärikomppanian luo.

Niinpä hän seurasi. Samalla hän päätti, ettei hetkeen yrittäisi lohduttaa Lehtoa. Lahtinen huomasi ryvettyneen Määtän ensimmäisenä ja huudahti: ”Rupesitteko te Lehdon kanssa mittelemään? Mikä helvetin järki siinä on?!”

”Kunhan koitettiin.”

”Oot sääki yks kohjo, ” Lahtinen murisi. Hän painoi Määtän istumaan maahan ja lähti itse kohti läheistä puroa. Pian hän palasi mukanaan ämpäri ja puhtaita rättejä. Hän kastoi yhden veteen ja tarjosi Määtälle. 

”Meneehän tuo ilmankin.”

Lahtinen tuhahti, polvistui Määtän viereen ja painoi itse rätin vasten aukiolevaa kulmaa.  
”Kaiken saa itte tehrä.”

Viileää vettä tihkuva rätti tuntui hirveän hyvältä jomottavaa kuumaa kipua vasten. Määttä sulki silmänsä ja nappasi kiinni rätistä. Ei hän sentään mikään avuton lapsi ollut. Lahtinen ei vain päästänyt irti ja nyt he olivat siinä kuin jokin pronssipatsas, paikoillaan, Määtän käsi Lahtisen käden päällä. Kovin painava oli tuo vaatteenrisa, kun siitä kahden miehen piti kiinni pitää. Määttä hymyili. 

”Voan sanohan, ” hän aloitti lempeästi, ”miksi koivuissa on valkoinen tuo tuohi?”


End file.
